


Rain

by TheJolteonGirl



Series: FMA Sky AU [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Sky: Children of the Light
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Hurt/Comfort, I refuse to believe they do not have a closet full of medical supplies, Mostly just how much time has passed and what the Rockbells have in the closet, Some liberties taken for the sake of plot, They are a family of doctors and surgeons, WINRY IS GIVEN LOTS OF ATTENTION IN THIS ONE BECAUSE I NEVER GIVE HER ENOUGH LOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJolteonGirl/pseuds/TheJolteonGirl
Summary: She used to like the rain. Then her best friends came to her home half dead.
Series: FMA Sky AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> -Chanting- It's finally here! It's finally here! It's finally here! It's finally here!
> 
> This one was the one that, as of now, I worked the hardest on. I made extra sure I got Winry as accurate as possible in this (Though I may have gotten some things off, idk.)

Winry was eleven-years-old when her best friends arrived at her home half dead. When she first saw the large, foreboding armor in the living room, she had screamed. She regretted it as soon as Alphonse's voice (now with a metallic ring to it) softly asked her to calm down. She remembered shakily asking him what was happening. Where was Edward? Why is he wearing the armor?

She, of course, couldn't hold in her tears upon being told that Al wasn’t _wearing_ the armor, that he _was_ the armor. She openly sobbed when Al told her what they had done. How they had tried to bring Auntie Trisha back from the dead. She knew they had missed their mother, how they had pulled away from everyone to study alchemy but would never say what exactly they were researching. She had watched them as they stopped coming to school, had bought unusual things from the market with money they borrowed from Granny, how they asked everyone to leave them alone for a few days.

God, how could she have been so stupid? It was all right in front of her, yet she never put it together.

When Granny came back from whatever room she had gone off to, Winry asked, demanded, to know what happened to Ed. Granny, poor poor Granny who was no doubt blaming herself, led her to the guest room. There, she saw him.

She found out what happened to Edward, but she wished she hadn’t. He stared ahead blankly, looking at nothing in particular. Eyes that once flickered with molten gold whenever he was about to do something reckless and rash were now a dull, dead bronze. As her eyes wandered from his face, she felt nauseous. His arm! It was gone! When she finally was able to tear her eyes away from the lack of a right arm, she was immediately met with the sight of an equally missing left leg. Both stumps, she faintly registered, were hastily wrapped in bandages, dried, oxidized blood staining pristine white gauze.

He was lying on the bed. Winry didn’t notice it before, too distracted by the state of her friend to see anything else. There was an IV needle attached to his one remaining arm, judging from the red color, it was full of blood. How much had he lost? No matter how much she hated to say it, she hoped that his eyes were only empty due to the blood loss.

Days passed. Edward should have recovered any blood that had been lost by now. But the emptiness didn’t leave his eyes. And that’s how Winry knew. Knew that there was a chance that Edward would never go back to being the person she knew. It scared her.

On the fourth day, it rained. She realized, then, that she wasn’t sure if she liked the rain anymore. Before, rain had meant splashing in puddles and getting as many of her friends wet as possible. Or sitting on the porch drinking hot cocoa as she watched the rolling clouds and flashing lightning in the distance. Or going outside when it’s all over and seeing who could find a rainbow the fastest. But then her two best friends came inside half-dead, only four days ago, and the joy of rain was tainted. Stained with the tragedy of what had happened, and left her best friends shattered in mind, body, and spirit.

On they fourth day, the strangers in capes barged into the house. When Winry first saw them, miming out what looked like a strange performance, they were completely gray, looking as if they were molded from clay and mud. They basked in any light they could find, letting out soft trills and coos, and Winry watched as their forms became bright and vibrant with color.

They were strange beings, she decided on the fifth day. From the time they had arrived, they had been all around the house, exploring. Whenever Granny or she had dropped something, they were always right there to pick it up. They had attempted to sort the storage closet where all of the materials for automail and medical supplies were kept, but had ultimately failed, as none of them knew what anything was. They had gone room to room, looking for some way to be helpful.

Today, they had found the Elrics.

She was in the kitchen when one approached her. Their black cape, their spiked, silver hair, and the curled horns that rested on the top of their head like a tiara made them look somewhat intimidating.

They made a whistling sound, and motioned for her to grab their hand. As soon as she did so, they immediately began pulling her along, up the stairs, down the hall, coming to a stop at the door to the spare bedroom.

They looked up at her, and whistled again, nodding their head toward the door.

“No.” She told them.

They whistled more insistently.

“We shouldn't bother them.”

Another insistent whistle.

“What do even want in there, anyways!”

They nodded at the door.

She huffed. “Fine then. Not my fault that you won’t just leave them alone!”

She pushed open the door. The first thing she heard was a small chirp, followed by tinny laughter.

“Oh my god!” Al laughed, “Brother, look at them!”

Pushing open the door further, she saw just what the laughter was about.

Another one of the strangers (She really needed a better name for them, they were becoming more than strangers) was in front of Edward, doing little flips and spins, acting out exaggerated shows of emotion, all while letting out little squeaks and chirps of enjoyment. Al was sitting on the floor, his now hulking figure somehow conveying amusement even without facial features.

“Mm.” A low voice hummed in agreement, faint from days without use.

She gasped.

“Ed!”

The room’s occupants jolted in surprise, and turned to look at the open door. The stranger with the horns stepped out from behind her and waved. The smaller stranger let out a chirp and waved back.

Now that he were facing her. Winry was able to get a good look at Edward's face. While his eyes were still distant and not quite there, there was a little spark of fire dancing in them. He had the faintest of smiles on his lips, and, for the first time in days, his shoulders seemed to have lost some of the tension they had held.

It was then, Winry decided, that maybe these strangers would bring good things after all.

**Author's Note:**

> -Openly sobs-
> 
> I AM SO HAPPY THAT IT ACTUALLY TURNED OUT GOOD!


End file.
